The Smallest of Sounds
by RadioactiveSableye
Summary: So, there are a ton of sparkling Starscream fics out there, but there are none for Soundwave. This makes me especially sad because there are so many people who love Soundwave such as myself. So here's a story I hope you enjoy! You don't have to review if you don't want. Flames will be used to power my robot unicorn. May be rewritten, :)
1. Chapter 1

**A NEW STORY?! BUT SPARKLE FABULOUS, YOU'RE ALREADY WORKING ON ONE! Don't freak, peeps. I just want to see how well this one goes.**

**People seem to like TROK (The Return of Kummar), no I am not spelling truck wrong. So this one is Transformers: Prime verse, and once again I've got no plot. Just what comes from my brain. **

**So basically, Darkmount is still standing, Predaking is in this, and Megatron is still collecting Iacon relics. Optimus is fine, Smokescreen can exist here I guess... I don't really like Smokescreen. It's like two Bumblebees except one can talk. THERE SHOULD ONLY BE ONE BUMBLEBEE!**

**So, no Smokescreen. :D**

**Anyways, enjoy! :3**

**OH YEAH! If you haven't read anyof the fics with seeker programming in it, youought to, because you might get lost. I'll explain at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 1

There had been a battle over it, and the human female called Miko had named it "The Rattle" for its peculiar shape and the odd noise it made when it was moved. Like the sound of rain on metal. It was small, but, in his twisted mind, looked more like a mace, or a club. So he'd tried to swing it at the Autobots. But, the relic seemed to think otherwise; the sound it made as it was moved intensified, despite the fact that its wielder was not moving. It shook, then a bolt of energy sprung from it. Like it had a mind of its own, it swung around him and hit his communications officer.

Light blinded all who was there, in which the Autobots had left. When the light finally faded, it surprised the present Decepticons to find the officer missing and in his place was... A sparkling? The Eradicons murmured to each other, while Shockwave and Starscream merely stared, slack-jawed. The silver tyrant could only gaze blankly at what had been Soundwave. What _was_ Soundwave. What amazed them most was the fact that his visor had not shrunk with him, and sat on the dusty earth just beyond the sparklings' reach.

And looking at them all in bewilderment were two, wide amber optics.

With gentleness never witnessed in the warlord, Megatron carefully lifted the dark sparkling and sat him in his servo. Soundwave only looked up at him expectantly, like he was waiting for a command. He didn't seem to realize what had happened. The silver mech looked over the tiny Soundwave, especially the newly revealed optics. Then something caught his optic.

"Shockwave,"

"Yes, my lord?" The cyclops replied.

"Come here a moment."

So he did.

"Is it just me, or are his pupils white?"

Shockwave gently took the sparkling in his own servos, looking at what would be, in human terms, pupils. Yes, they were white. Which meant only one thing.

"He's going blind." Concluded the scientist.

Megatron sighed, taking the tiny Soundwave back. "I thought as much."

It was a rare condition in Cybertronians that as they age, they're sight becomes poorer and poorer until they go blind completely. It's impossible to repair. However, some of these mechs were adorned with visor's to help keep harsh lights out of their optics, and it helps them to create a mental picture of their surroundings. Soundwave must've done something to his visor to allow him to see as clearly as any other mech. It dawned on the tyrant that maybe Soundwave hadn't been hiding anything in the first place.

In the middle of all this, Soundwave suddenly realized what happened, and searched his surroundings for his visor frantically. Upon spotting it lying peacefully on the ground he pointed at it with a tiny claw, trying to catch somebody's attention. However, Megatron was talking with both Shockwave and Starscream now, who was demanding his leader to give him the communications officer turned sparkling.

With a silent huff, Soundwave smacked the palm of the servo he was held in. It wasn't very hard, and he hoped his leader wouldn't go control freak "How dare you strike me" thing he did sometimes. And fortunately, he didn't. He put his attention on the dark sparkling.

"Yes, Soundwave?"

He pointed once again to his dorment visor.

Megatron glanced at it. "I don't believe it would fit."

Soundwave gave him a look that said, "Really? I never would've guessed." He pointed again, not entirely sure how to get his message across. The darkly colored sparkling thought. Then he had an idea, and pointed in the general direction of Darkmount.

Honestly, Megatron had no idea what his officer was trying to say. But as he looked in the direction they had come from, he understood, if not somewhat.

"Darkmount?" He guessed.

The tiny Soundwave nodded, then pointed to his visor.

"Take your visor back to Darkmount?"

Once again he nodded. Then he pointed to the relic, which had been abandoned in the dirt.

"Take everything back to Darkmount?"

Soundwave nodded again, unintentionally clapping.

Megatron tried not to let his amused grin show, and commed Knock Out for a groundbridge.

* * *

**So what do you think of baby Soundwave? Because, I think it's ADORABLE! I'm so obsessed with Soundwave right now it's ridiculous!**

**Okay so, seeker programming is that a seeker _HAS_ to protect sparklings. It's like burned into their processor's. It doesn't activate until the seeker see's a sparkling, and once they do they have to protect them with their life.**

**Review is you'd like! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU. ARE. ALL. WELCOME! ISN'T HE JUST THE CUTEST THING _EVER_!? **

**Baby Soundwave story is a complete success!**

**Here is Chapter two for all of you!**

**Oh, and there _will_ be OOCness from Megs and Screamy in this one, and possibly the entire story.**

**Starscream is only OOC because of his programming. **

* * *

Chapter 2

To say Knock Out was surprised was an understatement. He literally could not wrap his processor around it. This was _impossible_! It was impossible that Soundwave had been shrunken to something so disturbingly adorable-had he just thought that? The medic shook his helm, getting back to the task at hand. Megatron had ordered him to recreate Soundwave's visor to fit the sparkling.

Meanwhile, everyone else was back in Megatron's throneroom, except Shockwave. The scientist was analyzing the relic, which had officially been dubbed "The Rattle", trying to find a way to reverse the effects of sparklinghood. Megatron watched his tiny officer interact with the normal-sized Laserbeak, who'd been out at the time. At first, the robotic condor wasn't entirely sure how to react to seeing his creator like this; usually he was the one who was babied, as the humans said. It was also a shock to Laserbeak to see his creator without his visor, which instantly made him worry that he couldn't see and at once the condor decided to be his seeing-optic bird.

But as it turned out, Soundwave could see just fine and didn't need a seeing-optic bird. But Laserbeak tried to be as helpful as possible, nonetheless. Right now, all Soundwave wanted to do was play, and play he would. _With anything he could find_. Eventually, the Decepticon Lord got a little annoyed with the sparkling for getting into _everything_, so he crushed a few slabs of spare metal into a ball with his servos, and rolled it to the tiny Soundwave.

The sparkling stared at it a moment before rolling it back. Which was sent back to him. And back to Megatron, and back again. Soon a full fledged game of "roll the ball" had broken out between the two, and Laserbeak had joined in. Soundwave held the ball in his tiny claws, rolling it back to his leader. Megatron caught the little thing easily, and rolled it back. The sparkling caught it and rolled it to Laserbeak, who stopped it with his helm, and pushed it with his beak.

And then Knock Out strolled in.

"Lord Megatron, I've finished-" He stopped midsentence.

He really hadn't expected to see his master sitting in the floor playing catch with a bird and a sparkling.

"Should I come back later?" He asked in his usual sarcastic way.

Megatron stood, rolling the ball away in the process, making the sparkling pout as it rolled to the opposite side of the room.

"No, now if you would, give Soundwave his visor and return to your duties." The silver tyrant snapped.

They had to wrestle him for just a second, but soon the visor was back in its rightful place. Soundwave looked more like Soundwave now, only a lot smaller. Resting in Megatron's servo he pointed to the ball in the corner of the room, playing back a recording, "Ball!" The voice was tiny and sounded like a young Earth child. The warlord turned to Knock Out and dismissed him before returning to their game of "roll the ball".

* * *

Finally he was back from patrol and could get down to real business. There was a sparkling who needed him, and by the Allspark he would provide those needs! Not even bothering to transform, Starscream flew through Darkmount at speeds only he could travel at until he reached the throneroom. Reverting back to robot mode, the door obediantly parted for him and he stode in, ignoring both Megatron and Laserbeak. He stood right beside Soundwave like a bodyguard, eyeing the condor and warlord wearily.

After an hour or so, Soundwave started getting a little bored of this game and attempted to stand to search for a new one. He was a little wobbly at first, but caught his balance, using Starscream's leg to support himself until he collected his bearings. Both mechs and bird watched him as the sparkling took an unsteady step, then another, and another until he made his way around the room.

And then he tripped.

Faster than Megatron had ever seen the seeker move, Starscream caught Soundwave just before he hit the ground. Mindful of his insane claws, Starscream righted the sparkling, who took off once again to look for a new game to play.

"Starscream, I never realized you were so fond of Soundwave." The tyrant mocked.

Without looking at him, the seeker said, "It's programming, Megatron. As long as Soundwave is a sparkling, I am bound to protect him."

"From what? There's nothing-"

"Anything. I must protect him from anything. Including you." He said calmly.

"Is that a threat?" The warlord hissed as he stood.

"No, merely a fact." The seeker replied just as coolly as before.

In the meantime, Soundwave was much too busy playing with his creation to notice the two larger mechs. Since he really didn't have much in the way of facial expressions for "funny faces" in human terms, Laserbeak would make the strangest noises he could create. Normally, these sort of sounds would concern Soundwave, but instead made him laugh silently and clap. Of course, Starscream had been watching the whole time, but Megatron finally noticed and joined the seeker. It really was impossibly adorable, and the warlord had honestly thought he'd never think to use that word ever.

Suddenly Shockwave came through the door with a datapad.

"My lord, I've got bad news."

* * *

**Laserbeak and Soundwave playing funny faces! -Er, weird noises? Anyways, the point is that it's FOOPING ADORABLE! I thought, well, why not make Laserbeak big, and Wavey small, and see how that would go? Answer: it went great!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Review if you'd like! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**IT'S** **CHAPTER THREE!**

**Hello, all. Here is chapter three for all of you wonderful viewers!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Shockwave stood in the doorway of the throneroom, and said, "Lord Megatron, I've got some bad news."

Megatron turned to his science officer. "Humour me, Shockwave."

"I've researched the relic. It seems that it's effects are somewhat permanent." Said the cyclops.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Shockwave began, "There is a high possibility that Soundwave will begin lose his memory of who he is, and who we are. He'll start acting like a normal sparkling, and imprint someone as his coder, and someone as his carrier. He would not grow either, he would stay this size."

The warlord looked at the sparkling on the floor playing with the robotic condor, Starscream practically standing on him.

"And even if I did find a reversal and returned Soundwave to his previous age," The cyclops continued. "Soundwave may continue to act this way until he deactivates."

At his, Megatron turned to his science officer. "Shockwave, find that reversal." He ordered. "We _cannot_ lose Soundwave, he is _invalubale _to the Decepticon cause!" He stressed.

The one opticed mech nodded, and left.

Meanwhile, Soundwave had grown tired of the game Laserbeak had come up with; Literally. The sparkling leant against his masters' throne tiredly and decided it was time for a nap. Ever mindful of his claws, Starscream lifted the dark sparkling, willing him into recharge. Laserbeak bravely perched on the back of the throne, watching the seeker.

This changes everything. Soundwave would act like this _forever_? Already his once communications officer was acting more and more like the sparkling he'd been turned into. The purpose of The Rattle was quite clear now. The relic was made to completely erase the memory core of a mech, then make them as naive and obliviously handicapped as a sparkling. With a sigh the tyrant knew there was nothing he could do for the time being but humour the tiny Cybertronian.

Speaking of whom, the sparkling was cradled in the seeker's arms, and Starscream himself was sitting in his lord's throne as if it were _his_ throne. But Soundwave was in recharge, which meant Megatron didn't have to keep his optic on the dark sparkling. Plus, he had Starscream and his programming for that.

* * *

Soundwave recharged for a long while, and was good and hungry when he woke up. Starscream seemed to know this as he carried the sparkling away. Megatron had been forced to stand for the duaration of nearly twelve Earth hours, and was relieved to have his throne back. But as the seeker carried Soundwave out of the throneroom, the sparkling waving his farewell to him, Megatron decided it would be best to follow. Starscream didn't have the cleanest of records, and if he did something to Soundwave...

He found himself in the Medbay, where Starscream stood, demanding Knock Out make this thing called a "bottle" for the dark sparkling.

The red medic spotted his leader and said, "Oh, thank Primus. Megatron, you've got to tell Starscream to leave, I don't want anything to do with Soundwave!"

"It seems you haven't any say on the matter. I suggest you create whatever it is Starscream needs until Shockwave finds a reversal." Said the warlord.

Eventually, Knock Out had made this "bottle" thing, and gave it to Starscream. The seeker filled it with the lowest grade energon they had, and set Soundwave on the floor of the throneroom, giving him the bottle, ehich the sparklng took happily. Soon it was empty, and the tiny Cybertronian was once again sleepy. This time, Laserbeak folded his wing over his creator, and settled down for recharge himself. All the while Starscream stood and guarded them.

Happy to have his throne back Megatron sat, leaning back and watching his two officers. How odd this whole situation had become. And who knew Starscream could be so motherly? It was just so strange to see his officers so out of character; Starscream, who would do nothing but complain and screech about _everything_, was now quiet and calm. And Soundwave was just this tiny little mech now, and it reminded the tyrant of those two little Cybertronians Soundwave used to carry around with him. Eccept, Soundwave was _much_ quieter.

But this ordeal had a downside. Soundwave could be handicapped for the remainder of his lifecycle, which did not bode well for his cause. Plus, Older Soundwave could be harder to take care of than Younger Soundwave.

Why couldn't these things happen to Optimus? Why did all the oddities fall on the Decepticons?

* * *

Quite some time later, Soundwave woke, the condor long since had but kept his creator wrapped protectively under his wing. Soundwave rolled out from under the appendage, laughing silently as the world spun in his dizziness. Rolling onto his front he spotted the metal ball in the corner and crawled after it. When he reached it he rolled it at the throne, the noise it made against the metal catching Megatron's attention.

The ball was rolled back, and forth, and back, and forth. And so the game of roll the ball continued.

Until something with piercing yellow optics peered through the door of the throneroom, watching his master's master roll a hunk of metal to a very tiny and familiar looking mech. Predaking tilted his giant helm curiously, the motion catching Soundwaves' optic. He barely acknowledged the ball as it was rolled back once again, and he stared, mirroring the Predacon's wonder.

Soundwave wobbled as he stood, and made his way toward to dragon unsteadily. Predaking, however, was still, knowing Megatron would not like him being there, and he was trying to figure out why this tiny thing looked so familiar. He truly felt like he knew this thing. It was shakey and purple and blue... And its face was black. It dawned on the dragon that yes, he had seen this thing before. Just a lot bigger. And scary. The Predacon cocked his helm. How had the one with the tendrils gotten so very small?

Ah, well. At least he wasn't scary now, so, the dragon believed, it was play time!

* * *

**Yes. I made Predaking act like a big kitty. Or doggy. Kinda both really...**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I really am glad people are enjoying it thus far! This chapter is gunna be _soooooo_ much fun!**

**So, no, sorry to say, Soundwave is not immortal now, and he doesn't have eternal youth. He's just stuck like a sparkling mentally whether he returns to his previous age or remains sparkling size.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 4

Predaking picked the sparkling up with his metallic teeth, like a lion would her cubs, and swiveled his helm backwards, setting Soundwave between his shoulder plates. The dragon bounded away, the tiny officer silently laughing as he clung to the Predacon.

Eventually, Megatron had noticed that Soundwave hadn't rolled the ball he crafted back, and looked to the spot where the dark sparkling had been. Only to find him missing. Starscream had been sent out on recon a short while ago, so the seeker couldn't have seen where Soundwave had gotten to, and Laserbeak had been sent with him. The warlord stood, searching the throneroom for his tiny officer, but there was no Soundwave to be found.

If one of the Vehicons, or Primus forbid, an Insecticon found him, there would be one less Decepticon in his ranks. So, Megatron left his throneroom to look for the troublesome sparkling.

* * *

Predaking, in Soundwave's optics, looked like and reminded him of Ravage, one of his missing creations. Only Predaking was much, _much_ bigger. So, Soundwave had no objections when the dragon decided to run around Darkmount like a hyper puppy. The Predacon was enjoying it just as much, if not more. Shockwave never really let him go out and stretch his wings unless there were Autobots. Now he had an excuse to run about. Not to mention, the tiny thing really was fun to play with.

Soon they came upon a hangar, filled with working Decepticons. The 'Cons stared at him, not even acknowledging the sparkling, and fled. Predaking only tilted his giant helm, then reached over his shoulder to pick the dark sparkling up and carefully set him on the floor. Soundwave only looked up, confused as to why the dragon had put him down. He'd been having so much fun!

The dragon lumbered over to a pile of discarded metal, and crafted his own little metallic ball to play with. He rolled it to his "Partner in Fun" and waited. Soundwave caught the familiar toy, and lifted it over his helm, chucking it. Predaking ran after it, catching it in his jaws, and brought it back, dropping it in front of the sparkling, wagging his tail. Soundwave lifted it over his helm and threw it with all the strength he had.

"Fetch" He decided to call this game. Mostly because that was the first word that came to mind, if it was a word. He didn't really remember... Oh well! Predaking brought it back again, and as he threw it, he played a recording that yelled, "Fetch!" in the same young voice as before when he'd wanted his ball.

The hanger doors opened, and the ball tumbled through the opening, and the Predacon sped after it, but screeched to a hault at the sight of his master's master, and stopped just inches from smashing into the silver mech. Megatron only raised and optic ridge at this, and merely walked around the dragon, who continued after the ball as the door closed.

The tyrant spotted the little Soundwave, who was trying to make a break for it. Megatron scooped up the troublemaker with one servo, giving him a serious look. The sparkling shrugged innocently, trying to avoid the angry stare.

"Soundwave, you cannot just run off like that, you could've gotten lost, hurt, or even killed!" He scolded. "Do not _ever_ do that again!"

Soundwave, looked down, and nodded slowly. "I'm sowwy," Said the recording he played.

The door parted again, and the dragon strode through with the ball in his maw, wagging his tail. But he hadn't realized his master's master was still present, and had his partner in his servo. The Predacon lowered his helm guiltily, and dropped the ball.

"You? You took Soundwave out of the throneroom?" The warlord growled. He picked up the ball and threw it as hard as he could out of the hangar, down to the ground below, "FETCH!"

Predaking jumped, then spread his great orange wings, and flew after the toy.

* * *

Soon Soundwave was back in the safety of the throneroom, and was set back on the floor. The sparkling still looked quite downcast, keeping his gaze on the floor and didn't move as he sulked. Megatron watched him from his throne, and sighed.

"I forgive you."

Soundwave nearly gave himself whiplash as he looked up at his leader, smiling behind his visor. The dark sparkling crawled over to him, and using his leg as support, stood. Soundwave lifted his arms up, looking at him expectantly. The warlord was at a loss, not understanding in the least what that meant. Then Soundwave played, "Up!" Still his leader didn't understand. "Up!" He played back.

Then Megatron got it, he thought. "You want to be held, is that it?"

The sparkling nodded.

"Well, wait for Starscream to come back, he'll hold you."

"No!", Said the recording. "You!"

The tyrant sighed, and lifted the little officer. Soon enough, Soundwave fell into recharge, leaving his leader feeling absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

**So, hope you liked it! So while I was thinking of how this chappey would work, I was like, "Let's play fetch with Predaking!" And I could picture Shockwave throwing a frisbee or something. **

**So last night I had a really weird dream about Slender Man, and somebody, can't remember who, wanted me to prove Slendy existed. So I opened this swirling black portal with white specks in it, and Slendy was sitting there with his elbows propped up against the edge of the portal behind him (the portal was in the ground) like, "'Sup Bro?" and _then_. . . I WOKE UP! _OH NOOOOOOOO_!**

**Anyways, tell me what you think!**

**Review if you want! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**PRESENTING CHAPTER 5!**

**This is a requested chapter from ShadowX116, who I thank greatly for the idea! Actually, a lot of idea's, and I've decided to combine a few of them. **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

After waking up and being hungry again, Soundwave was getting extremely bored with sitting on his leaders' lap. He had tried to escape, but his plans were foiled every time. So when Starscream finally returned and took the dark sparkling in his lanky arms, he was relieved to be carried about Darkmount, instead of being trapped in the throneroom.

Laserbeak followed close behind, and Soundwave would reach for the familiar bird who let his creator pet his helm. Starscream, although his programming disagreed, decided to take the tiny officer to Shockwave's laboratory. He figured that so long as he was holding Soundwave, nothing could happen to him. Besides, Shockwave would know better than anyone what kind of energon was healthier for a sparkling this age.

The door was locked upon arrival, so the seeker shifted the sparkling to his hip, and held him with one arm, knocking with the other. "Shockwave!," He addressed, "I've got Soundwave. Open the door!"

Quickly, the door parted, granted them access to the lab within. Shockwave was far back in the room, studying The Rattle with a hyperscope*.

"What do you want, Starscream? I'm busy at the moment." He said flatly.

Starscream gave the cyclops a glare and said, "Soundwave needs energon. You of all mechs would know which kind would be better for him."

The scientist looked up from his work. "Set him down over there. He can't be in the back, he could get hurt, even if you were carrying him."

Starscream looked where the cyclops had said, finding some boxes that were taller than the sparkling, and arranged into an octogon shape. The Cybertronian equivalent to a human playpen. Somewhat. "Were you expecting us?"

"Eventually your programming would have brought you here."

Still reluctant, the seeker put Soundwave in the center of the octogon, and followed Shockwave into the storage room.

Now Soundwave was _really_ bored. He didn't even have his ball! Well, he _did_ have his bird, which sat closely to him so he could pet it. Then the condor started making those funny noises, which sent him into a fit of silent laughter. He decided to make some fun noises, too. He played recordings of animal sounds and funny sound effects which the bird would reply with his own weird noise.

Suddenly the room shook periodically, like footsteps until a giant helm peered over the boxes at him and the condor.

Predaking wagged his colossal tail. It was his partner! The dragon ran to the other side of the room, smashing scrap metal into a ball and ran back, dropping it in front of the sparkling. Soundwave remembered this game! He lifted the ball over his little helm and threw it with all his might. The Predacon took off after the ball, and brought it back. Soundwave threw it again, exclaiming, "Fetch!" as the metal sphere flew through the lab.

But the fun was short lived as Starscream and Shockwave returned from the back room, just in time to see the dragon lower his helm down into the octogon. If Starscream were human, he'd of been deathly pale. He charged at the dragon and rammed into his side with strength nobody knew the seeker possessed. Predaking went tumbling into a wall, and Shockwave knew the joint that attached the wing to the rest of the dragon was broken, and was probably what Starscream had intended to do. Leave it to a mech with wings to know how to fight another with wings, no matter what kind.

Starscream snatched Soundwave from his "playpen" and held him securely, backing away from the downed beast. He took shelter behind the cyclops, who he knew could control the Predacon. Predaking regained his footing and made a sound akin to a whine as his great orange wing hung limply on the floor, the other tucked safely against his side.

Soundwave squirmed, wanting to assist his hurt friend. "No!" Yelled the recording. "Put down! Put down!" He reached, flexing his tiny claws at the dragon. Starscream, who was bound by his programming to give a sparkling whatever it needed or wanted, didn't know what to do. Soundwave wanted that monster, but it wasn't safe. But he wanted it! It wasn't safe, though...

Fortunately, Shockwave was there to decide for him. Sort of.

"I believe Megatron wants you on recon again around this time. I will take care of the sparkling." The cyclops said, taking Soundwave and placing him back in his octogon, where Laserbeak had been waiting perched on a box.

"But-!"

"Go Starscream."

* * *

Now he had both a bird and a... Whatever that was, to play with! But the giant thing was hurt and the mech with the one optic was fixing him. So he and the condor played roll the ball until Giant, as he decided to call him, was fixed. This new place was fun! Giant was here, and bird could follow him where ever he went! He peeked over the edge of the box, seeing Giant and that one-optic mech.

"Try not to fly for a while," Advised his master. "Let the patch set and then let it heal for a few days before you fly again."

Predaking nodded happy to be done and charged towards the octogon. Soundwave sat back down on the metal floor, looking up at his massive friend. Then Giant ducked back down, out of sight. Soundwave became worried. Where had he gone?

Then the dragon jumped back up with a small roar, and the sparkling giggled. So, the Predacon did it again, and again, and again.

They decided to call this game,"Peek-A-Boo," which lasted hours before Soundwave decided to take a nap.

* * *

**OH. MY. GLOB. PEEK-A-BOO WITH WAVEY! It's ridiculously cute! My eyeballs are exploding!**

**So anyways, I really hope you liked it. Thankyou once again, ShadowX116 for the request, your help is appreciated!**

**Please send requests! I NEED IDEAS'!**

**Oh, and a Hyperscope, which is something I actually made up while writing this chappey, is like a microscope, only much more powerful.**

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SOMETHING!**

**Would you guys hate me if I took a break from this and started another TFP fic? The next one doesn't have any sparklings in it, or baby Soundwave, but Soundwave _is_ in it. Tell me if you do or not, cuz I really, _REALLY_ want to start that one. **

**So anyways, I'm still taking requests for the next three chapters, so please don't hate my guts for not choosing somebody's requests. **

**This one is something TCFactory suggested, who is acting as my Beta reader. THANKYOU! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

A cycle had started. When Starscream was out or Megatron wanted some quiet, Soundwave was put in Shockwaves care. The dark sparkling would be placed in his playpen and Predaking would play with him until Starscream came back. This lasted a few Earth days. One evening, Starscream had returned from another pointless recon, and brought the sparkling back to the throneroom, which he deemed the safest place in all of Darkmount, besides his quarters, but he knew Megatron wouldn't allow that.

Soundwave was set on the floor, and he made a break for the pile of servo-made toys in the corner, including his ball, his favorite out of all of them. While he was playing, his bird flew in and landed next to him. He patted its narrow helm, and rolled his favorite toy. The bird got the message and flew after it. Laserbeak landed, stopping the ball with his beak, and rolled it back.

Soundwave became bored after a while, and grabbed another toy. This one was actually a plastic car like the Earth children played with. In fact, Soundwave had a lot of Earth toys, including stuffed animals, which on Cybertron were called plushies. Soundwave's four absolute favorite stuffed animals were two birds, a bat, and a panther. He also had a little music player that only took cassettes, of which he owned two; one purple and the other red.

He crawled across the floor, scooting the plastic car along. He stood up and ran unsteadily, then threw the car, pretending it could fly. He ran after it when it landed, but tripped and hurt his knee. Starscream appeared out of nowhere suddenly, and scooped him up, checking him over. The sparkling had a scrape on his right knee. If his visor wasn't there at the time, it would have been obvious that he was crying.

But then Soundwave reached for Megatron, flexing his tiny claws for emphasis. "Up!" The recording exclaimed. "Up! Up!"

The tyrant sighed, and took Soundwave from the panicky seeker. He knew by now that he'd just have to tolerate whatever Soundwave wanted until his scientist found a cure. The tiny officer latched onto his armor with his little claws happy to be held by someone, _other_ than Starscream. Then he remembered his knee and looked at it. The dark blue paint was scratched, but that was about it. He smiled under his visor, realizing that it didn't really hurt at all.

It had been nearly an hour later and still Soundwave refused to let go. He liked this big mech too much. Starscream was starting to get antsy. He knew how violent Megatron could be, and he hadn't entirely been willing to hold Soundwave in the first place. He was only tolerating the sparkling until he was his old scary self again. He had offrered to take the little officer from his leader, but Soundwave would _not_ let go.

Soon though, Soundwave had fallen into recharge, and Megatron had to pry each little claw from his plating before handing him to Starscream, who was more than relieved to take the sparkling from the danger, and went to go prepare a bottle for when Soundwave woke up.

* * *

**Yes, this one is short, but I wanted to have to force Megsy to coddle him for a few hours.**

**Do you guys get the toy references (Minus the car)?**

**If you can tell me what the toys represent, I'll let you hug baby Wavey _and_ play fetch with Predaking!**

**So tell me what you think, and PLEASE SEND REVIEWS! I only plan on having three more chappeys, and I would love to include your ideas, cuz I'm out of them! PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME FOR NOT CHOOSING SOMEONE'S IDEAS! I love all of you equally.**

**I hope you liked it! Especially you, TCFactory! **

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter seven! Yay! **

**I greatly apologize for not updating for a long while. I've sort of lost inspiration, but I finally came up with something! In this chapter, Soundwave discovers the glory of music! This was inspired by SpiderSilkTales request, and I hope you enjoy it Spider! :D **

**I've changed my mind, sort of. I would still love it if people requested chapters, preferably without Knock Out in them. I have absolutely nothing against him, I'm just not very good at writing about him is all. I'll try to keep this story going for as long as I can, so please keep requesting!**

**And congrats to those of you who got the toy references! Yes, the plushies were Ravage, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ratbat, and the cassettes were Rumble and Frenzy. The tapeplayer wasn't supposed to be G1 Soundwave, I never even thought of that, but good imaginations you guys! You get to hold Soundwave and play with Predaking! Yay!**

**There's a surprise in this chapter, too. I think some of you are going to like it! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7

Days had gone by, but still, Shockwave could not find a reversal. But he'd been given an order. Just as his master had said, and Shockwave wasn't very inclined to admit, Soundwave was invaluable to the Decepticons. Without the spy, there really could be no hope for the 'Cons to win the war.

The cyclops turned the relic in his hand, scrutinizing it with his single optic. There _had_ to be _something_ that reversed the effects of The Rattle. Of course, there were no reversals for The Spark Extractor, but there was one for The Immobilizer. So why shouldn't there be one for this thing?

Shockwave glanced at his pet. The dragon was busy chewing on the leg of an Insecticon who thought he could overpower the Predacon, only to be sorely surprised when Predaking roasted him alive. The scientist looked to the relic, then to the dragon, an idea forming in his processor.

* * *

In the throne room, Soundwave was recharging in a bundle of the softest blankets and pillows Starscream could find. All of which were some shade of purple, black, or red. Surrounding the sparkling were his favorite plushies, and his tape player sat on the floor next to him, deafening techno pop music blaring from the speakers, but it didn't seem to bother Soundwave. In fact, it seemed to lull him to recharge faster. Laserbeak was trapped in a death grip in the sparklings arms, which didn't bother him in the least.

Megatron was tempted to smash the little tapedeck, unable to stand the music any more. Soundwave appeared to be in recharge, so the warlord willed himself to carefully turn the tapedeck off without "accidentally" crushing it in the process. As soon as the music ceased, Soundwave lifted his helm from his makeshift crib (that didn't exactly resemble a crib of any sort). The sparkling stared at the silver mech, very much so confused.

Megatron just glanced at his tiny officer, and walked away. Instantly Soundwave looked around for the other mech who gave him whatever he wanted, but he didn't seem to be there. He pouted, lying back down and hugging his bird tighter. Laserbeak knew Soundwave liked music. His creator always had. So, the condor freed himself and turned the tapedeck back on. Soundwave clapped, reaching for his bird to come back so he could finish his nap.

The tyrant turned around from the consol he'd been using, since Soundwave couldn't at the moment. Megatron stomped towards the tape player, and under Soundwave's visor amber and white optics widened in fear. The sparkling clambered over the edge of his "crib", accidently somersaulting in the process. Once he was right-side-up again, Soundwave shook his helm to rid himself of his dizziness.

Megatron took the tape player and set it someplace high so the sparkling couldn't reach it. Megatron pointed at Soundwave with an accusing finger, "No." He said sternly, then carefully placed the little officer back in his pile of plushies and blankets. "No." He repeated for good measure, then went back to his work.

The warlord heard the door slide apart behind him and turned, expecting to see Starscream or Shockwave. Instead stood a creature of yellow, black and orange, no taller than his knee. Yellow optics took in the room, and tiny orange wings were folded neatly at its sides. Megatron couldn't have been more surprised.

"Predaking?!"

The tiny dragon put his attention on the warlord at the sound of his designation, but after a while of silence the little Predacon charged at the sparkling, who had been looking at him with equal surprise. Predaking tackled Soundwave, and the sparkling only laughed.

The doors parted again, and in came Shockwave with the relic in his servo. The cyclops grabbed the tiny dragon by the scruff, tucking him under an arm. and began to leave.

"Shockwave," Megatron growled."_WHAT_, is the meaning of this?!"

"I am conducting experiments with the relic," He replied simply.

"Then _keep_ your experiments in your laboratory, would you?!"

The scientist nodded, carrying the predacon away.

Soundwave pouted again, thoroughly bored out of his processor. Then he remembered that he'd recorded his favorite music. Soon the throne room was filled with the musical genius of Lindsey Sterling. Megatron facepalmed so hard the sound reverberated over the music.

"Shockwave, if you know what's good for you, you'll find that reversal!"

* * *

**SO! **

**Whatcha think? Did I surprise anybody with little Predaking? **

**Does anybody listen to Lindsey Sterling? Cuz, she really is a musical ****genius****.**

**I'm gunna keep this going for as long as possible, so keep it up with the requests! No Knock Out, preferably. I'm not good at writing about him! **

**No ****Autobots**** either, please. This is Decepticon Centric, so no 'Bots. **

**I'd like to do something with Laserbeak, so if you've got any ****ideas****, feel free to share! :)**

**Special thanks to my Beta, TCFactory, without her this story wouldn't be as fabulous as it is! :D **

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S CHAPTER EIGHT MEH PEEPS! **

**First off, I want to thank my readers for the insane amount of reviews, and all your lovely requests! This story's only been up for like a week or something, and I'm so happy that so many people love it! **

**Second, a huge thanks to my Beta, TCFactory. Seriously, if anyone needs a Beta reader, go visit her :D**

**And third, for those of you who have requested, I'll get your requests in somehow, I just need to figure out how they'll tie in with previous and future chapters. But the point is, don't think I've forgotten about your requests! :) And please don't be upset if they're not exactly what you had in mind. **

**So here's chappey eight! Thankyou SlipknotGhidorah for your request, it inspired me to write this chappey!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Shockwave would admit that this really wasn't the most logical thing he'd ever done. The only reason he hadn't used any of the vehicons was because, although the troops were expendable, they were needed for other purposes, such as mining, fighting, and finding the Autobots. That, and having mindless drones as sparkling's was just too much to deal with. He truly thought he could control sparkling Predaking like he could adult Predaking.

The cyclops watched his pet roll about on the floor of his lab, growling at the dead Insecticon he killed earlier in the day. The tiny dragon pounced at it, onlyto have an armfall on him. Predaking freaked and ran, taking shelter behind the scientist.

If Shockwave had a face, he would have facepalmed. The little Predacon only snuggled into his leg as he gave a heavy sigh. Shockwave hefted the dragon under his arm, and set him on his work table, and lifted The Rattle.

Predaking stared at the relic with wide, fearful yellow optics. The dragon leapt off the table and fled from the lab. Shockwave really wished he had a fourhelm to slap right then. '_Just whyyyyyyyy...?_'

* * *

Predaking galloped down the corridors of Darkmount, practically running over troops despite his current size. The dragonknew where he wanted to go and who he intended to see. Soon enough the dragon arrived at the door that seperated him from the throneroom.

The doors parted and he trotted in, stopping right behind a familiar darkly colored sparkling. Soundwave didn't notice the larger sparkling behind him as he stacked his luminescent blocks that would repeatedly change their colors to any color in the spectrum. In Soundwave's lap was his panther plushie, and the others were stacked in a pile beside him. On his other side was his tapedeck and cassettes.

Predaking tilted his helm as the blocks changed to color after color. Then he remembered why he was here and nudged the sparkling with his muzzle. Soundwave looked over his shoulder, then turned around completely, wrapping his little arms around the little Predacon's neck happily.

Predaking got Soundwave up on to his back and headed towards the nearest hangar. On their way, they didn't notice Shockwave turn the corner behind them. The cyclops tried to be as stealthy as possible, but Predaking's sensitive audios picked up the scientists failed attempt to sneak up on him and ran so suddenly Soundwave was nearly thrown off.

The hangar doors parted as the dragon and his passenger charged towards the open sky. Shockwave arrived just in time to see his pet leap from the edge, spreading his little wings. The cyclops cursed, and yelled for the Eradicons to pursue, but not to shoot.

* * *

Predaking flapped his orange wings, and spread them wide to glide on the air. On his back Soundwave couldn't possibly be any more ecstatic about the situation. It was odd. The dark sparkling could've sworn he'd been flying before, but he couldn't recall.

Suddenly a dark purple flyer flew over them. Then another, and another. Predaking tucked his wings at his sides and dove. The Eradicons followed the nosedive, trying and failing to keep up with the little dragon.

The ground was coming faster and faster and Soundwave thought they would crash. At the very last second Predaking opened his wings, and stopped abruptly just a few meters above the earth Soundwave was certain they would collide with.

The flyers weren't so lucky, and weren't able to pull up in time. The Predacon flew eastwards, explosions disrupting the peace of the forest. Predaking flew just above the pinetrees, and spotted a cave. Perfect, he really needed a break.

The dragon landed with a light thud, letting Soundwave down. The two sparklings took in their woodland environment, and Soundwave ran after a bird that landed at the base of a tree. The robin flew off quickly before the sparkling could grab it.

Soundwave watched as it flew, and pouted. He wanted his bird...

As if he had heard his thoughts, Laserbeak flew out of nowhere and landed next to his creator. The sparkling silently cheered, and took the condor in his little arms, petting his helm. Predaking watched curiously as Soundwave showed the dragon his friend.

Laserbeak tried not to look absolutely terrified as the Predacon brought his helm closer. Soundwave seemed to notice that his bird wasn't happy, and decided that that was enough show and tell for today, and backed away a bit. Laserbeak sighed in relief.

The three of them turned their attention to the cave. Predaking got Soundwave on his back once again and strode in. Laserbeak knew this was a bad idea, but what could he possibly do to get his message across? Because Soundwave was a sparkling, he didn't even know he was Laserbeak's creator, and therefor the bond was useless. To Soundwave Laserbeak was just a pet.

Inside the cave split into several tunnels. Predaking listened hard, catching the sound of what he thought was workers and decided to follow the tunnel with all the noise. For awhile the only light was that of Predaking's and Laserbeak's optics. Then there was blue light that drew the dragon closer. Soundwave held the condor tighter to his chest, and Laserbeak was beyond on edge.

'_This isn't good, not good at all_,' Laserbeak thought, knowing exactly what was at the end of this tunnel. He tried squawking and squirming in the sparklings grasp, but Soundwave only held him tighter.

Predaking peered around, confused. He could've sworn he'd heard someone down here. The dragon sat down, forgetting he had passengers, and Soundwave tumbled to the ground. Fortunately, it was just a few feet to the ground. The dragon scratched his neck with his hind leg as Soundwave stood, still holding Laserbeak.

The sparkling began to wander about, not moving very far away from his friend. Soundwave took in his surroundings, marveling at the giant glowing crystals that covered the walls and the floor and even the ceiling!

Laserbeak kept his optics peeled for anything that might ambush and **eat** them. He knew they were here. This mine was specifically for them because there wasn't enough energon in Darkmount or on the Nemesis for their vicious apetites.

Predaking stared at the crystals with equal awe. He wondered if they were fireproof and decided to test it. He chose a target and shot a ball of fire, its temperature easily exceeding that of the Earth's sun.

The cystal expolded on impact, shaking the tunnel. Predaking looked smugly at Soundwave, as if to say, "Bet you can't do better."

Soundwave set Laserbeak on the floor of the cavern, then clentched his fists. He thought for a second. Did he even have weapons? He tried to focus on transforming his hand into a gun, but nothing happened. After several attempts still nothing happened.

Soundwave grew frustrated, and started to throw a tantrum while Predaking pointed and laughed in his own dragon-y way. The sparkling stomped his pedes and started playing random recordings that would say something about unfairness.

Laserbeak took a good twenty foot step away, getting a bad feeling. Finally Soundwave quietly screamed, and lived up to his name. The crystals began exploding as the sound wave was released at a volume that only Transformers could hear, and both Predaking and Laserbeak had to deactivate their audios.

Once Soundwave was finished he realized he'd destroyed every crystal in the cavern. The sparkling turned to his partner and crossed his arms pridefully.

But Predaking was looking at something behind him with wide optics, his frame stiff. Laserbeak too looked frozen. Behind him a gutteral growlingsound echoed in the tunnel. Soundwave slowly turned his helm, meeting the visor of one of the largest Cybertronians he'd ever seen.

The Insecticon laughed, "It lookes like someone ruined my meal," He laughed again, darkly. "Oh well. It seems a meal has wandered in."

* * *

**BAM! CHAPTER EIGHT IS FINISHED!**

**This is quite possibly the longest chapter I've written yet! I'm proud of myself!**

**Sorry about the cruddy end, I didn't know how to end it without typing too much. Also, I've got some bad news: I'm moving so it may be a while before I post again. For the next four days I'll do my best to post as many chapters as possible before Summer Break. **

**Thankyou all! I hope you liked the chapter! :) **

**Review if you'd like! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine has arrived! :D**

**OMG... I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S BEEN THREE MONTHS... I. AM. SO. SORRY! **

**I apologize cuz I know a lot of you really want to see him in the story, _BUT THERE WILL BE NO SMOKESCREEN_, I don't like him. Don't ask me why, cuz I don't really know why I don't like him. I think it was the fact that he was pretty much a useless character in G1 so they brought him back to annoy me. If they really wanted to bring back an awesome G1 character, they should've chosen Ironhide, Prowl, or Jazz.**

**Anywho, this chapter is something that my brain spat up a long time ago, so forgive me if it's completely random or doesn't make a lick of sense. **

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"_You did **WHAT**!?_"

To say Megatron was upset with his science officer was an understatement. Livid wasn't even a proper word to describe his anger. He couldn't believe what Shockwave had done! Surely common sense-something Shockwave held above everything else he knew-would have screamed "DO. NOT. DO. THAT!" But the cyclops had done it anyways.

"Apologies, my Lord," Shockwave began. "It was logical at the time that the Predacon would have obeyed. Apparently, that is not the case. I understand and acknowledge my mistake."

Without looking over a spiked shoulder, the warlord commanded, "Find them. _Now_."

As the scientist left the throneroom, Starscream was in a panic. The seeker paced incessantly, staring out the windows, and rushing to monitors whenever they made the slightest noise. Megatron was trying to keep his cool himself. With his military officer in a complete panic, his science officer busy studying that wretched relic and out chasing the Predacon and Soundwave, Knock Out was no help at all, an his communications officer was out there, probably dying, he was just a _little_ stressed out.

The Decepticon Lord looked at the seeker, who was gazing anxiously out a window.

"Starscream," Megatron addressed him. Although Starscream showed no physical reaction, Megatron knew he'd heard him. "Go."

With that single command, the seeker busted through the window, surprising Megatron at the sudden show of strength. Starscream was known for many things, but strength was not one of them. The tyrant shrugged it off, deciding to let it go for now, and watched the seeker fly off with impossible speed.

* * *

The Insecticon stood over the little Soundwave, who was visibly shaking. Suddenly the colossal mech lunged, and Soundwave stumbled backwards, barely avoiding being sliced in two. He struggled to run towards the exit as the Insecticon roared at him. The sparkling tripped again, and the mech reached for him. Suddenly a burst of fire hit the monstrous Cybertronian in his visor-like optics, and growled as he clutched his eyes.

Predaking rushed forwards and grabbed Soundwave by the scruff, hightailing it out of there as quickly as possible. Laserbeak flew behind them, shooting at the walls and ceiling to block-or at least slow his progress-his way out. Hopefully they'd make it out just a little scratched. Predaking galloped throught the thick pine forest, sending out distress call after distress call, hoping the big one-opticed mech would come and rescue them.

Soon, the little dragon was starting to get tired, and he set Soundwave on the ground with a light thud. Laserbeak perched on a rock nearby, and sent his own distress signal out, hoping Megatron would follow it back to them. As if they hadn't been terrified enough for a single day, someone loudly landed on the forest floor just behind them, making all three jump.

Very carefully peeking over a log they'd taken refuge behind, the three spotted Starscream running towards them, who stopped suddenly.

Since when were there _two_ sparklings?! The seeker looked between the two, but his programming once again overruling any thing he was processing, and he scooped them both up. Overriding certain transformation procedures, the engine on his back roared to life, and they took off, Laserbeak not far behind.

When they had returned, Predaking was confined to the lab, and Soundwave was prohibited from visiting the laboratory ever again to avoid another incident. Soundwave, however, was too happy to be back in his pile of plushies and pillows with his bird, tucked in for a nice long nap.

* * *

**Short chapter is short.**

**I may only be able to update every week or so now, so please be patient and stay with me guys, I'm trying. School has started, and I'm in 10th grade now, so things are hard on me. **

**DON'T KEEP THAT FROM REQUESTING THOUGH! **

**Review if you'd like! :)**


End file.
